hermione y draco ¿amor?
by paulina Malfoy
Summary: bueno el titulo lo dice todo TERMINADA POR FIN !
1. Default Chapter

El calljon diagon  
  
Hermione estaba a punto de ir al callejón diagon ese verano se la había pasando estupendamente , había cambiado mucho física y psicológicamente ya que había cumplido 15 años .  
  
Donde estarán Harry y ron ?- se pregunto Hermione ya estando en el callejón diagon , de repente vio a alguien no era ni ron ni harry sin embargo le lamo mucho la atención era draco y se veía bastante bien el volteo y la miro era una mirada entre sorprendido y burlón cuando ella vio sus ojos grises se volteo rápidamente."que pasa conmigo?" se pregunto a si misma  
  
Hermione!!- Hermione vio a un pelirrojo que la saludaba era sin duda ron hola ron! Y arre ? - ahorita viene me imagino que se ha de haber perdido porque veniaS justamente de tras de mi-dijo ron extrañado ron Hermione!!-era harry que iba corriendo hasta donde estaban sus amigos -ron porque no me esperaste me detuve a ver la tienda de escobas y cuando voltee ya no estabas es que vi a Hermione y pensé que me venias siguiendo-dijo ron buno ya no importa eso o si ?-dijo hermione intentando cambiar de tema cierto- dijeron los dos bueno vamos a la tienda de flourish y botts para comprar los libros no?- dijo Hermione vamos!-dijo harry  
  
pero para su desgracia en esa tienda estaba ..  
  
el huérfano de Potter , el pobretón de Weasley -djo en tono burlon draco -y la sangre sucia de granger CALLATE!!malfoy -dijo ron Vete a joder a otro lado draco- dijo harry No busquen problemas tan pronto harry , ron -dijo Hermione y siguió bastante enojada - dejen al tonto de Malfoy que se pudra en su malicia esta tan solo que no tiene nada que hacer mas que molestar gente ya que nadie lo pela, vamonos. Malfoy se quedo callado solo le dirigió una sonrisa burlona aunque por dentro le dolio mas que nada después de un rato le dijo- SANDRE SUCUIA te crees muy inteligente como para enfrentarte a mi , pues ya lo veremos -y se fue Vaya ¡! Hermione eso estuvo muy bien ¡!!-dijo harry Viste la cara que puso estoy seguro de que le dolió en el fondo aunque haya fingido que no jajaja!!-.dijo ron Que bueno ya era hora de que alguien le dijera sus verdades -siguio Hary aunque Hermione se quedo callada y después de meditarlo dijo Si pero estoy segura de que se vengara y no sera algo muy bueno -se quedo callada y luego dijo- Malfoy no se guarda nada Si pero si se quiere vengar estaremos nosotros para ayudarte -dijo ron -verdad hary ¿? Si-contesto HaRY -pero estoy seguro que no lo hara en nuestra presencia Gracias chicos-dijo Hermione 


	2. la llegada a hogwarts

La llegada a Hogwarts  
  
Hermione ron y hary se quedaron de encontrar en la plataforma 9 y ¾ temprano cuando llegaron se fueron al ultimo compartimento(como siempre)  
  
Me muero por llegar a Hogwarts -dijo hary Yo tambien ya quiero comer -dijo ron Que raro dijo Hermione - Si verdad que raro -se oyo decir una voz ....era draco-como no tiene dinero para comer en su casa espera hasta comer en Hogwarts ja ja ja -crabbe y goyle rieron -perdón he dicho casa ?-jajaja rieron crabbe y goyle nuevamente pero cuando estuvieron a punto de contestarle Malfoy se fue Ese tonto me las va a pagar-dijo ron Cálmate ron-dijo Hermione -no le hagas caso es un tonto Herm tiene razon -dijo hary Y en eso llego la señora del carrito -se les ofrece algo del carrito Y arre compro unas cuantas ranas de chocolate y grageas de todos los sabores y le ofrecio a ron para ver si se calmaba (tambien a Hermione) Ahorita vengo voy a ir a ver donde esta ginny -dijo Hermione Bueno-dijo HARY (N/A se que se escribe hary con doble r pero en mi computadora se cambia la palabra jeje)y ron no contesto nada ya que estaba comiendo pero asintió con la cabeza y Hermione salio del compartimiento y se dirigio a buscar a ginny Para su desgracia(o suerte) se encontr con Malfoy Ella lo miro y el tambien después el giro y ella se quedo parada un rato sorprendida por el simple hecho de que no le dirigio la palabra (insultos) Malfoy y siguió caminando paso por su lado y vio que Malfoy se regresaba a verla y ella tambien después le dijo Que vez granger Y ella no le contesto se sintio muy rara de habérsele quedado viendo y se fue corriendo Malfoy solo la siguió con la mirada Cuando regreso con ron y hary vio que ya no habia nadie Hermione , que paso? y ginny?-pregunto ron esta con colin platicando y dijo que en un rato venia pero no creo que alcanze a venir ya mero llegamos -dijo hermione al decir esta c con colin hary se puso rojo de los celos  
  
en Hogwarts  
  
hary ron y Hermione se dirigieron al gran comedor y se sentaron en su mesa correspondiente ron dirigio una mirada a la mesa de slytherin Malfoy estaba platicando con crabbe goyle y pansy después Malfoy poso su ojos grises en ron y después a Hermione y volvio a dirigirse a crabbe y los demas de slytherin ron se extraño de que volteara a ver a Hermione y se puso rojo de furia que te pasa ron -pregunto Hermione nada-y después se dirigio a hary Malfoy esta muy extraño con Hermione no crees - le pregunto a hary sin que Hermione lo notara Hermione se dirigio ala biblioteca y de camino hacia ella vio a malfoy en el pasillo Hola Granger -Dijo Malfoy en tono burlón Que quieres Malfoy -dijo Hermione en tono seco y enojado-insultarme ? Mmmm no- !dijo Malfoy en tono malicioso -solo te queria advertir que lo que paso en el callejón diagon no se va a quedar asi entiendes ? Que me puedes hacer tu - Demasiado como para hacerte sentir mal - Hermione se quedo helada Malfoy se retiro penso "ja deje helada a esa sangre sucia aunque aun no se como me vengare ¡! Tengo que pensar en algo " Hermione entro en la biblioteca no sabia que era lo que buscaba aun pero se pueso a buscar libros aver si encontraba uno interesante no habian comenzado las clases aun pero Hermione hiba a la biblioteca cuando no sabia que hacer Y entonces se dio cuenta que realmente no sabia que hacer se sento sin ningun libro (bastante raro en Hermione) y saco su l¿horario Mañana toca .......pociones con ... slytherin noooooo!! Y después aritmancia luego herbologia bla bla bla y al ultimo cuidado de criaturas magicas con slytherin mañana no sera mi dia estoy segura Y salio de la biblioteca rumbo a los dormitorios Se pueso su pijama y se fue a dormir 


	3. pociones pesadilla

Pociones = pesadilla  
  
Hermione habia bajado a desayunar temprano por lo que casi no habia nadie en e gran comedor de repente sintio que alguien la observaba su mirada se dirigio a la mesa de slytherin y vio que Malfoy la veia y al darse cuenta de que ella habia volteado le dirigio una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
En eso llegaron harre y ron Hola Hermione-dijo ron Hola chicos Toca pociones -dijo hary desilusionado-y con los de slytherin Ni me lo digas -dijo Hermione Después de un rato .. Vamonos o llegaremos tarde y ya saben como es snape-dojo Hermione Si vamonos tienes razon-  
  
Llegaron a las mazmorras muy puntuales todavía no llegaba Malfoy hay que sentarnos aquí- dijo ron no se sentaran ahí-dijo snape-yo los acomodare cuando llegaron todos el maestro dijo Ronald y pansy parkinson -ron puso cara de asco y al parecer a pansy tampoco le agrado la idea Crabbe y parvati patil -se quedaron sorprendidos y parvati hiba a alegar pero vio la cara de snape y decidio no hacerlo Goyle y ......potter- Y Malfoy y .Granger (de seguro ya se lo imaginaban) Malfoy le dirigio una sonrisa maliciosa a Hermione y Hermione sabia que no era buena señal fue y se dirigio a donde se encontraba Malfoy  
  
Ahora quiero que hagan la pocion de la pagina 124-dijo snape Granger ve por el material-dijo Malfoy en tono mandon Ve tu yo porque?- Porque yo lo mando Pues no pienso ir Ni yo -dijo Malfoy en tono arrogante Hermione sentia que explotaba de el enojo se paro y fue por el material Hermione sabia ue draco le hiba a hacer la vida de cuadritos por lo del callejón diagon pero lo quie ninguno de los dos sabia es que se hiban a ir conociendo mas y que todo lo que pensaban del otro no es del todo real bien tu recortaras las raices y cortaras las ancas de rana mientras yo coloco los caracoles en la pocion -dijo Malfoy en tono burlon porque yo tengo que hacer lo mas difícil mientras tu solo le hechas caracoles al caldero deberias ser mas caballeroso dijo Hermione enojada- yo fui por el material y yo dire lo que va a hacer cada quien tu ? no lo creo Granger -dijo draco en tono bastante burlon-una sangresucia jamas me dara ordenes entendiste? Hermione tenia unas ganas enormes de golpearlo pero se limito a decir Yo tampoco obedeceré a un tono engreído - dijo Hermione A no eso lo veremos y se quedaron sin hacer nada no se dirigieron la palabra Hermione volteo a ver a hary y ron y ellos no se veian muy bien pero al parecer se habian logrado entender Señorita Granger , señor Malfoy no piensan trabajar no veo que hagan nada y pense que al poner a mis alumnos mas destacados en mi clase saldria bien la pocion pero no han hecho nada!!!-dijo snape enojado-30 puntos menos para gryffindor y 20 menos para slytherin Que ¡!!- todos los gryffindors estaban enojados Y eso no es todo tendran que venir a las 5:30 a cumplir un castigo por 3 días los esperare Salieron del salon enojados Malfoy y Hermione solo se vieron enojados "pero que bonitos ojos castaños tiene ...estas loco es una snagre sucia uy un Malfoy y una sangre sucia jamas!!!" "esos ojos grises en que piensas Hermione reaccionaa" se agacharon El resto del dia se la paso fastidiada en la noche tenia que cumplir el tonto castigo que le habia dejado snape y aparte con Malfoy  
  
A las 5:15 hermione se dirijia a las mazmorras y se encontro con Malfoy y no le dirijio la palabra hasta llegar a las mazmorras  
  
Me alegra que hayan llegado como pueden ver tienen que limpiar este desorden al metodo muggle y después quiero que recojan unas raices y material para hacer pociones  
  
Los dejare solos para que terminen rapido ahora vuelvo  
  
-y yo que pense que no podia ser peor- dijo Hermione para si misma pero Malfoy la alcanzo a escuchar pues asi ya sabes que no siempre estas en lo correcto -dijo Malfoy con tono sarcástico callate que por tu culpa estamos aquí mi culpa quien fue la que no quizo cortar las raices dame una razon logica por la cual YO tenia que cortar las raices y las ancas de rana y no tu mmmmm ...............porque eres una sangre sucia  
  
Hermione no dijo nada solo dejo caer una lagrima Malfoy se dio cuanta y le dijo -estas llorando .....Granger ?-le pregunto con tono medio preocupado y burlon (claro esta que es para no dar a notar que esta preocupado realmente) -si ahora estas feliz ? -dijo Hermione en tono triste y un poco enojado -no pense que te sintieras tan mal -dijo Malfoy y ya no le importo su orgullo Hermione lo miro directamente a sus ojos grises y vio que eran sinceros y sonrio levemente -es cierto? -que cosa -dijo Malfoy volviendo al tono frio -lo que me acabas de decir -algo Hermione sabia que si habia sido cierto y tambien noto que el no queria admitir que lo habia dicho con sinceridad Bueno -dijo Hermione -sera mejor que nos apuremos todavía falta que vayamos a recoger las plantas esas Si -dijo draco con cara de que "tu no tienes derecho a apurarme" pero sabia que tenia razon Cuando terminaron se dirigieron a la orilla del bosque prohibido a buscar las plantas entodo lo que buscaban no se dirijieron la palabra "como pude ser tan tonto y decirle que no sabia que se sentia mal soy un tonto" Hermione tambien estaba confundida Después se dirigieron al castillo sin dirigirse la palabra y se dirigieron cada quien a sus dormitorios 


	4. EL CALDERO

El CALDERO  
  
Se acercaba halloween y con el los partidos de quidditch claro sin antes pensar en los exámenes . Hermione seguia confundida con lo que había pasado la otra noche con Malfoy para ser sincera sentía que le agradaba aunque no lo quisiera admitir tal vez sentía algo mas que agrado ella decia que no pensaba ni ser amiga de el pero en realidad no sabia que las cosas iban a cambiar .  
  
En el comedor ....  
  
Hola Hermione como te fue en la noche con snape -pregunto hary en tono burlón Ja ja -dijo Hermione en tono sarcástico después se puso serio y le pregunto- no te hizo nada malo Malfoy vdd (verdad) ? -no-dijo ella claro que ron y hary no lo podian creer y se le quedaron mirando en serio Hermione?-dijo ron claro.... mmm algo raro en Malfoy no ¿ sii de seguro no tenia ganas de molestar pense que se hiba a vengar por lo de el callejón diagon-dijo hary de seguro ya se le olvido - dijo Hermione a Malfoy no se le olvida nada yo que tu me cuidaba y me alejaba de el todo lo posible -dojo ron en tono preocupado Hermione asintió pero tuvo un sentimiento raro en ese instante que le decía que no se quería alejar de el  
  
se no hace tarde para llegar a herbologia  
  
la clase de herbologia no fue muy interesante sin antes hablar de la de historia de la magia donde le bajaron puntos a gryffindor porque ron se había quedado dormido se puede decir que fue un día normal pero en la noche Hermione se tenia que encontrar con Malfoy en las mazmorras para seguir con su castigo algo que ella decía que no le agradaba pero que esperaba con ansias muy adentro  
  
ya en las mazmorras estaba Malfoy y después llego Hermione se quedaron viendo por unos segundos fue una mirada profunda pero interrumpida por snape que entraba en las mazmorras muy bien quiero que ahora revisen estos cuadernos y después quiero que acomoden esas cosas que estan ahí en el almacén -dijo dirigiéndose a un montón de botellas con ingredientes y un caldero grande que estaban sobre su escritorio -espero que no se tarden -cuando termino de decir esto se salio y los dejo solos se dirijieron una mirada Hermione y después de un segundo Malfoy dijo - ok comencemos a calificar estos nos lo dividiremos y después yo las botellas y tu el caldero - dijo en un tono que Hermione solo asintió y no le dio oportunidad de decir otra cosa se quedo impresionada por los ojos grises (en realidad son azules pero se le ven medio grises jeje) y después de meditarlo un rato penso "no se ve nada mal tiene unos ojos muy bonitos o mas bien dicho atractivos y con ese pelo inconfundible y brillante se ve bastante bien ¡ que Hermione estas loca no pienses estupideces es Daco Malfoy y aparte no tienes oportunidad con el ES UN "SANGRE LIMPIA " como se hace llamar el y me odia es imposible mejor no pienses estupideces y ponte a calificar " se puso a calificar después sintió que la miraban y alzo la mirada y vio aquellos ojos grises se quedo paralizada y después Malfoy dijo -ya mero terminas?- -ya mero-dijo Hermione medio roja después de unos minutos Hermione se levanto a Malfoy solo le hacia falta un cuaderno y coloco sus cuadernos (bueno los que le habian tocado calificar) en donde sanpe le habia dicho y después Malfoy los dejo tambien  
  
Hermione se dirijio al caldero estaba bastante pesado pero no le hiba a decir a Malfoy el se burlaria asi que hizo como pudo lo intento colocar en el almacen pero este se le resbalo de las manos estuvo a punto de caerse entonces Malfoy fue hacia ella y lo detuvo Gra gracias -dijo Hermione en tono entre apenado y agradecido Fijate her..Granger casi te cae encima me debes una -dijo Malfoy en tono burlon arrepentido de estar apunto de decirle por su nombre en que estaba pensando es una sangre sucia Hermione se quedo congelada Malfoy la habia ayudado el pudo haber dejado que el caldero la aplastara pero lo evito ¿por qué? Y no solo eso estuvo apunto de llamarle Hermione 


	5. DRAGONES

Todo eso rondaba por la mente de hermione asi que esa noche no pudo dormir al dia siguiente snape cancelo el castigo porque se acercaban los examenes asi que Hermione se empieza a preparar para los examenes y se dirije a la biblioteca y al día siguiente tenian examen de cuidado de las criaturas magicas asi que tomo el libro de cuidado de criaturas magicas y lo abrio al azar cuando aparecio un dragon -te gustan los dragones Granger?-(esto lo saque de otro fic que lei pero me agrado la idea )dijo una voz fria y burlona ...era Malfoy Hermione se puso roja por el comentario -no realmente odio los dragones - dijo en tono seco , Malfoy no supo porque pero se sintio mucho por el comentario arqueo la ceja y se dirijio hacia otra mesa Hermione se sintio mal consigo misma "tenia que ser tan cruel bueno como si el no me hubiera dicho nada malo" a veces se lanzaban miradas pero no se dirijian la palabra después Malfoy salio de la biblioteca y Hermione lo siguió -Malfoy - grito Hermione el volteo para verla ella sintio esos ojos grises y frios verla -que? -dijo en tono mas seco que el que ella utilizo solo te queria decir que fue broma lo de los dragones -ella se sonrojo pero se fue rapidamente hacia la torre de gryffindor antes de que el lo notara Malfoy estaba ya en su dormitorio estaba meditando lo que Hermione le habia dicho "se referia quizas a que si le gustan pero los animales o a que le agrada el o aque ?" esas preguntas rondaron por su cabeza  
  
después de un tiempo los exámenes terminaron como siempre Hermione salió muy bien ron y hary no les fue tan mal depuse de todo esa mañana en el gran comedor Dumbledore dio un anuncio -se acerca halloween ! y quiero y vamos a hacer un baile de disfraces cada quien traera un disfraz nadie los debe reconocer ya estando en el baile eligiran a una pareja (esto lo saque de otro fic que lei pero se me agotaron las opciones y me agrado mucho ) no sabran quien es y a las 12 de la noche se quitaran las mascaras para descubrir quien era preparen sus disfraces ....gracias- cuando termino de decir esto todas las chicas estaban emocionadas bueno Hermione no se emociono tanto los niños en especial hary y ron odiaban los bailes por los sucedido en el curso anterior  
  
Hermione no sabia de que se hiba a disfrazar y mucho menos hary y ron parvti y lavender estaban super emocionadas . Hermione empezo a consultar libros y mas libros para sacar ideas ......princesa , hada, sirena, etc no sbaia ue pero no hiba a ser d euna rana ni nada por el estilo se decidio por una princesa de un libro llamado princesa de las hadas asi que se preparo y hizo un vestido que tenia una unas alas no estaba tan pesado mas bien era sencillo y tenia un antifaz dorado (bueno dejenlo a su imaginación) estaba bastante bien estaba muy agradecida de su trabajo .  
  
____________________________________-*-___________________________________ bueno este me quedo croto gracias por sus reviews este es mi primer fic y no tengo mucha imaginación pero que espero que les guste  
  
atte *\&%Paulina Malfoy %&/* 


	6. halloween

HALLOWEEN  
  
Por fin llego el dia que todos esperaban(excepto ron y hary ) Hermione se empezo a arreglar lo antes posible (para ser exactos 3 hrs antes ) parvati se veia muy bien en el traje de sirena y lavender tenia uno de princesa(comun y corriente) Cuando Hermione salio del baño lavender y parvati se quedaron pasmadas -hermione eres tu- pregunto lavender -si me veo bien?- pregunto Hermione -si esta muy bonito- dijo parvati -gracias ...pero no le vayan a decir a nadie quien soy heee jajaja! Jajaja-(la verdad no es muy gracioso pero fue lo unico que se me ocurrio poner) Cuando bajaron nadie sabia quien era quien todos se quedaron impresionados por la princesa de las hadas y la sirena y otras chicas  
  
El gran comedor se veia muy bien decorado como simpre con calabazas habia un enorme cuadro en el medio(era la pista) y acomodaron las mesas en forma cuadrada y tambien habia una tarima donde hiban a cantar las brujas de macbeth cuando llegaron a el gran comedor ya habia varias personas de hufflepuff (no se muy bien como se escribe) bueno realmente no estaban seguros de que fueran de hufflepuff no les veian la cara cuando ya estaban todos dumbledore dijo - cuando comience la musica pueden ir a escoger a sus parejas- y empezo a sonar la musica Hermione estuvo ahí y varios se acercaron pero llego uno primero venia vestido como principe medio medieval (tenbia una espada ) después Hermione vio que habia un dragon dibujado en ella entonces sintio una emocion muy rara "sera Malfoy espero que no si no lo que resta del baile se la va a pasar insultándome " lo que resto de ahí a las 11:40" bebieron entonces dumbleodre se paro- muy bien en 30 segundos se quitaran las mascaras ......20...................10...9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1.. -hubo gritos y desepciones a hary le toco con ginny a ron con parvati patil y a Hermione con ... Malfoy (era lógico) Hermione se puso roja y Malfoy le dijo Te vez bien con este traje mm eras tu era de suponerse-dijo Malfoy a Hermione le latio rápido el corazón había dicho que se veia bien y después que era de suponerse que era ella. En eso sonó una canción era entre tango y musica romántica(baladas) Hermione tomo el color normal y dijo -bailas Malfoy ? -claro que bailo crees que alguien de mi clase no ha de saber bailar por favor Granger -pues no lo haz demostrado en todo el baile- dijo Hermione en tono burlon ja te lo demostrare -y tomo a Hermione por la cintura y empezaron bailar al parecer draco no era tan malo como parecía y mostraba poder como siempre después d eun rato Hermione le dijo dr.....Malfoy no te importa tu reputación -dijo Hermione mi reputación la ago yo -dijo en un tono muy frio y sensual la giro y la solto al terminar la canción la tomo por la mano y la dirigio a una mesa se sentaron el solo le dirigio una mirada y después le dijo  
  
que te parecio -dijo Malfoy en tono burlon -te deje con la boca abierta no esta mal para ser un chico tan engreído -dijo Hermione en tono seco y burlon pues tu no bailas tan mal para ser una sangre sucia-las dos ultimas palabras las dijo no con tono de insulto sino como en broma pero en buena onda Hermione le dirigio una mirada de ira y después dijo - bueno de venir de ti Hermione ella se quedo pasmada le habia dicho Hermione -bueno si me disculpas me voy a dormir ya estoy cansada -y se levanto el la tomo por el brazo y le dirijio una mirada Hermione tuvo una sensación muy rara y descubrio que esos ojos la mataban -te acompaño -le dijo draco -si quieres -le dijo Hermione se fueron caminando hasta a sala comun de gryffindor después se quedaron viendo estuvieron apunto de acercarse y besarse pero draco se desvio y después ella entro entre el retrao -adios draco- -como me dijiste?- dijo draco -perdon no sabia que no te gustaba que te dijeran por tu nombre , o mas bien dicho que una sangre sucia lo dijera no es asi? -no no es eso sino que casi nadie me llama por mi nombre bueno ninguna chica excepto parkinson y la verdad no me gusta que ella lo diga -te molesta que yo lo diga?-pregunto Hermione -no- dijo draco y se dio la vuelta hacia su casa Hermione lo sigui con la mirada y después entro al dormitorio de la chicas feliz..... 


	7. la visita inesperada

NOTA:.... GRACIAS ´POR SUS REVIEWS Y PERDONEN LA TARDANZA ;) Atte ¿(#Paulina Malfoy#(?  
  
  
  
Draco en su dormitorio  
  
No puedo creer que me haya tocado ella cada vez siento que me gusta mas pero eso no puede , nadie se debe de enterar esto debe cambiar...... si mi padre se entera que me gusta es capaz de matarme o aun peor ...........................de matarla -no podia dormir estaba pensando en Hermione en su padre en sus problemas  
  
Mientras Hermione pensaba en lo genial que se la habia pásado con Malfoy pensaba que alomejor desde ese dia todo hiba a cambiar alomejor podrían llegar a ser amigos pero en que estaba pensando amigos eso es imposible todas las cosas que le ha dicho a hary a ron .............y a ella (sangre sucia ) .  
  
Finalmente a las 3 de la mañana draco decidio que nadie se enteraria y que el seguiria con Hermione normal , sin insultos  
  
Asi que en clase de posicones.... Muy bien se sentaran por equipos de tres -dijo snape en tono burlon- potter crabbe y Malfoy .....Granger parkinson y neville ......ronald ,goyle y zabini -nadie dijo nada al respecto ya que todos sabian que snape no hiba a cambiar los equipos y que nada mas ganarian bajar puntos asi que hary se dirigio a la mesa de Malfoy y crabbe que lo esperaban con risa burlona y cara de asco pero a el no le fue tan mal a comparación de Hermione parkinson le lanzaba miradas de furia (por lo de navidad) asi que cuando neville fue por los ingredientes parkinson aprovecho de seguro estas feliz porque le tocaste draco en el baile ...sangre sucia -dijo en tono seco-hubieras visto la cara que tenia cuando regreso a la sala comun de slytherin tenia cara de espantado ...que le hiciste?- Hermione no le hizo caso solo hacia como si estuviera escribiendo (pero no tenia nada que escribir ) -te hize una pregunta Granger!!!-dijo parkinson en tono furioso - no le hize nada y no creo que te interese .... claro que si es tu novio lastima que no te haga caso . me dijo que le caías mal porque eras super empalagosa -dijo Hermione en tono fastidiado y seco pansy parkinson se puso roja y le dijo-eres una estupida sangre sucia jamas se va a figar en ti !!-y le tiro una especie de acido ensima- aag!- Grito Hermione -parkinson que ha hecho niña tonta -dijo snape y como siempre eligio a su alumno favorito -malfoy ....lleve a Granger ala enfermeria ...parkinson 3 puntos menos para slytherin y 5 para gryffindor por no tener cuidado-hermione tenia lagrimas en los ojos Malfoy le dirigio una mirada severa a snape para que no sospechara que queria ver a Granger y se dirigio hacia ella vamos -dijo en tono seco Hermione no aguantaba el dolor no era un acido muy fuerte pero hacia que la piel te ardiera horrible asi que dejo caer unas lagrimas sobre su rostro Malfoy la miro con ternura y le dijo- no llores ya mero vamos a llegar - Hermione lo miro y le dirigio una sonrisa (ustedes imaginen que tipo de sonrisa ya que le dolia la mano) Cuando por fin llegaroin a la enfermeria la señora pomfrey le dijo que le pusiera una loción parecida al alcohol pero mas espeza -ponsela en lo que yo atiendo a otro paciente y se fue Draco se le quedo viendo a Hermione -no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres yo puedo curarme sola - -no , yo te ayudare -le dijo Malfoy y Hermione se le quedo viendo con admiración después de un rato agrego-para no tener que asistir a clases -pero Hermione sabia que en el fondo si la queria (ayudar)  
  
-y porque se te cayo esto encima -pregunto en tono preocupado Hermione lo miro y después dijo- fue un accidente parkinson la tiro sobre mi sin querer-dijo ya que no le queria decir que estaban peleando por el buno algo como peleando por el a esta bien- después de una pausa dijo- todavía te duele poco- el se acerco para ver mejor las heridas y después le miro a los ojos esos ojos castaños y esos grises (azules) chocaron y después de una rato Hermione se acerco a el se besaron fue algo mágico pero Malfoy dio por concluido el beso y se quedaron cayados después Hermione y draco (los dos al mismo tiempo) dijeron-lo siento no -se callaron y se quedaron viendo después Malfoy se levanto y salio de la enfermeria  
  
ya en la sala comun de slytherin se quedo pensando en lo sucedido el lo habia dado por concluido porque fue tan estupido y en eso llego una lechuza a su ventana  
  
draco: perdon por el beso no se que fue lo que me paso espero que no me odies por eso lo sineto atentamente Hermione Granger (  
  
Malfoy no lo podia creerlo que veia .... en eso entro alguien a la sala no era ningun compañero era lucius Malfoy (el papa de Malfoy) y lo vio -hola Draco- -que quieres?- -nada venia a darte un aviso ...vamos a raptar a una sangre pura lord voldemort necesita a una persona para que le de poderes no es cualquier tipo de sangre pura tiene poderes muy fuertes pero necesita estar comprometida con voldemort asi que habra una ceremonia en navidad en la cena asi que ya sabes estate preparado a y es una gryffindor -quien es ¿- -sorpresa!!- y desaparecio quien podra ser bueno no puede ser hermione ella es sangre sucia ...............ginny?? no se esa Weasley no me interesa pero a Hermione si .maldita sea porque a mi, que voy a hacer tal vez debo decirle si a hermione le voy a decir 


	8. el lago

hermione : no te disculpes fue mi error realmente me agrado pero ese no es el punto mi padre me ha visitado para decirme que van a raptar a alguien de gryffindor para comprometerla con voldemort no te mortifiques no eres tu de hecho no me dijeron pero sospecho que es la niña esa Weasley ya que se supone que tiene que ser sangre pura lo unico que te puedo decir es que la cuides y yo ya no puedo hacer nada mas ya que mi padre es mortifago (ya lo sabias de seguro ) y si me niego a ayudarle me mata asi que porfavor no le digas a nadie inventate algo pero nada de que un slytherin me dijo porque a que todos tus amigos sospechan de que fui yo asi que si me descubren ahí si TU tendras la culpa y pobre de ti atte ( Draco Malfoy (  
  
-que!!!!!!!!- -que pasa? -pregunto lavender -no nada esque mis papas se van a francia sin mi!- mintió hermione -no em serio que mala onda-dijo parvati -si bueno voy a escribir una carta ahora vengo tomo una pluma y escribio  
  
draco: es en serio lo que me dices . pues puede que sea ginny pero si no es y si la raptan que haremos ........le puedo decir a hary a ron? Bueno me supongo que si ya que me dijiste que les dijera algo pero que invento Bueno por favor si tienes mas información me la podrias dar ? espero tu carta gracias  
  
Atentamente ( Hermione (  
  
y después d euna hora recibio una carta que decia (era sabado)  
  
hermione : no puedo creer que no sepas que inventar a tus amigos bueno hay que vernos hoy en la noche para hacer el plan te espero al lado del lago a las 9 .esta bien? Bueno espero tu respuesta adios  
  
Atte  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Yo tampoco puedo creer qoe no sepa que inventar bueno le dire que nos veremos a las nueve y le mando una carta que decia  
  
En el lago  
  
Hermione se dirijio al lago a las 8 :45 para su sorpresa ahí estaba draco sentado su pelo se veia genial se acerco y le dijo -y bien que b¿vamos a hacer -no lo se -contesto Hermione-pero faltan 2 dias para navidad -no me vayas a pedir que en medio de el alboroto intente enfrentar a voldemort porque no creo que se pueda - dijo draco sarcásticamente -no pensaba en eso , mas bien en sacarle la info a tu padre sobre quien va ser la persona -no creo que pueda - -mmmm entonces que haremos es voldemort decirle a dumbleodre -NO ¡! Hermione mi padre va a estar ahí si se entera me va a matar no podemos decirle a dumbledore es voldemort no soy mortifago ni nada pero se puede decir que soy complice y si sale algo de mi boca y se enteran me van a matar a mi padre no le interesa , de hecho no s porque te dije ti- dijo en tono frio -ni yo se como tampoco se porque nos besamos en la enfermeria -dijo hermione saliéndose de control -te preguntas porque lo hize porque me quede para ayudarte- - para perder clases -dijo Hermione -no eso solo fue un pretexto en realidad me gustas- Hermione se puso roja- es verdad lo que me dijiste- si-dijo draco después dijo- pero lo nuestro no puede ser y tu y yo sabesmos porque no ¡!-dijo hermione-yo no lo se Hermione por favor te suena la palabra Hary potter ronald Weasley me matarian si se enteraran aparte mi padre te mataria si se enterara - dijo enojado -no te mortifiques no se enteraran jamas - -hemrione a mi no me gusta estar asi prefiero dejar las cosas en paz- -oisea que vas a pretender que no me quieres que lo del beso no paso que me odias -.dijo Hermione enojada -si - dijo draco y se fue al castillo hermione solo lo siguió con la mirada llorosa poruqe a mi porque ?? se preguntaba y se quedo mirando el lago en eso sintio que algo la abrazaba y le tapaba la boca y se desmayo 


	9. la casa de voldemort

Cuando despertó vio una mano plateada ..... colagusano -hola niña hasta que despiertas -donde estoy que quieres!!?-dijo Hermione desesperada -estas en la casa de voldemort y vas a hacer un pequeño tra....-fue interrumpido por que se abrio la puerta y colagusano se inclino-señor -lñevantate parasito y salte quiero platicar con mi comprometida -que yo no soy su comprometida- -bueno no eras mi comprometida peor ahora si - -porque yo-dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos -porque tienes 2 cosas importantes pureza eso significa que eres fiel y buena y eso es algo que yo necesito y la otra razon es porque tienes poderes que otras personas no tienen tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta pero los tienes cuando quedes comprometida conmigo esos poderes se activaran y me pasaras gran parte a mi claro que no perderas los tuyos y yo te pasare de los mios de la misma manera .. y después me mataras de seguro- dijo hermione friamente no puedo quedamos enlazados tu no puedes matarme ni yo a ti pero permaneceras conmigo y eres tan pura que no mataras a nadie de hehco seras la que impida muchas muertes ya que tu gran corazon(esto lo dijo con voz burlona) te lo dice ,prácticamente somos uno osea que si tu mueres yo muero- dijo Hermione no , eso es en lo unico que no concordamos pero seguirás con los mortifagos ,es algo confuso lo se pero como reina tomaras el trono del rey algo asi pero bueno eso lo entenderas luego -le dijo la miro con una sonrisa malevla y grito-colagusano ¡!! Si señor - Preparala para la ceremonia- Esta bien señor-  
  
Mientras tanto en la escuela  
  
Y hermione no la he visto-dijo hary -ni yo hay que preguntarle a lavender o parvati- dijo ron -lavender haz visto a Hermione- -no de hecho no la he visto , en la mañana no estaba en el dormitorio -que!!- hay que buscarla- y salieron del gran comedor y se toparon con Malfoy han visto a Granger -pregunto con voz fria no te interesa Malfoy - dijo hary no la hemos visto desde la mañana - que no la han visrto desde la mañana ¡-dijo draco no pudiendo evitar su preocupación que te trae malfoy- dijo hary nada que te interese - y se fue hacia la sala común de slytherin no la han visto desde ela mañana no puede ser y esta noche es la ceremonia alomejor esta en el lago dormida voy a ir a ver pero cuando llego solo vio algo brillante en la orilla del lago era un arete de hemione se la robaron ella es la comprometida!!! Pero como puede ser debo de encontrar a potter y a Weasley  
  
en la casa d voldemort a hermione le habian puesto un traje blanco que según una de las sirvientas que parecia un esqueleto significaba pureza hermione no habia dejado de llorar recordaba lo que habia dicho draco "o esperes que intente enfrentar a voldemort ............................. mi padre me mataria si me descubre .................... o te mataria " y no le habia dicho nada a haryy y a Ron después algo interrumpio sus pensamientos ya estas lista mi reina -dijo la voz fria de voldemort no soy tu reina te odio con todas mis fuerzas- acabas de romperme el corazon-dijo voldemort-para lo que a ti significa odio para mi significa amor jajajjajaja1!!- a hermione le rodaron unas lagrima por la cara y se acordo de draco "ya no llores ya mero llegamos " cuando se dirijian a la enfermeria y entonces recordo algo el no creia que fuera ella la gryffindor porque le habi dicho que tenia que ser sangre pura soy sangre sucia- dijo en tono seco no es cierto claro que si mis padres son muggles ellos no son tus padres tus padres estan muertos eres adoptada ...no te habian dicho ? -no es cierto !!!- y se puso a llorar no podia ser ,mas malas noticias -es cierto - dijo voldemort y se salió  
  
en la escuela  
  
Weasley potter- grito Malfoy Que quieres Malfoy- dijo ron -es sobre hermione ya la encontraron- -no -dijo hary - no la hemos visto -creo que se donde esta- dijo Malfoy -en verdad - si esta en la casa de voldemort pero no puedo decir nada mas solo que está noche -arrojo el arete y se fue corriendo -esta noche que?-dijo ron -esta loco como va a estar en la casa de voldemort y que es esto-dijo hary agarrando el arete -el arete de hermione- dijeron ls dos que vamos a hacer no se esperar a esta noche me imagino  
  
espero que les haya gustado falta muy pco para que lo termine un o dos capitulos máximo espero que les haya gustado ;) nuevamente gracias por los reviews atte *+~Paulina Malfoy~+* 


	10. la ceremonia

Saludos a todos  
  
Odio a kiko : hola gracias por tu review , sobre tus preguntas los papas de hermione eran magos pero los mato voldemort y la adoptaron unos papas muggles , vez? Bueno tu tambien cuidate ;)  
  
Arashi: no voy a matar a Malfoy el es el protagonista # 1 apoco no esta super lindo (tom felton ) bueno gracias por tu review  
  
Karoloca de felton Malfoy: al parecer tu tambien eres fanatica de los fanfics de d/h a mi tambien me encantan he leido varios tuyos estan muy padres gracias por tu review.  
  
Perdonen que me haya tardado en contestarles se que estan cortos los capitulos y que a veces no se le entiende porque las conversaciones estan juntas y eso pero esque en WORD que es en donde los hago me aparece que esta larga y todo pero a la hora d pasarla al net se recorta y es todo un revoltijo pero no se preocupen diganme a que capitulo no le entienden y yo les escribo la respuesta . Bye saludos y de nuevo gracias  
  
__________________________________#___________________________  
  
LA CEREMONIA  
  
Tenian casi todo preparado hary y ron estaban muy preocupados por lo que le habia dicho Malfoy -si es cierto lo que dijo Malfoy hermione esta con voldemort y si dijo algo de esta noche a de significar que esta noche hara una apricion no ¿- dijo ron -no lo se ron estoy confundido , es Malfoy no podemos creerle todo lo que nos diga - dijo preocupado hary -lo se pero que tal si es verdad?-dijo ron- hay que decirle a dumbledore no lo se ron no creo que sea buena idea alomejor es una trampa de Malfoy te lo digo- bueno hay que llevar nuestras varitas esta noche para estar preparados -  
  
Malfoy estaba peor que ellos no sabia que hacer si intentaba evitarlo su papa lo mataria Pero el la amaba y no podia dejar que voldemort se la llevara para siempre ...estab confundido  
  
En la noche ya estaba todo adornado muy bonito Malfoy estab muy nervioso demasiado nervioso para ser verdad estaba pensando en un plan " yo no podre hacerlo solo necesito ayuda pero los idiotas d ecrabbe y goyle no van a querer no van a poder mas bien dicho y potter y Weasley no me creen ..................dumbledore !.. no como voy a decirle a dumbledore mi papa es un mortifago y van a atacar a Hogwarts esta noche ¡ no podia pero de todas formas dumbledore podria solucionar el problema como muchas otras veces Feliz navidad a todos ustedes niños!-dijo dumbledore - esp..-fue interrumpido por un sonido escalofriante todo el salon se envolvió en una nube gris y de repente aparecieron personas con capuchas .... mortifagos draco estaba tenso hubo una especie de trueno todos estaban asustados y aparecio voldemort VOLDEMORT sal de aquí - grito dumbledore Callate vejete !- y le lanzo un hechizo que petrifico a dumbledore lo mismo hizo con los demas maestros muy bien todos ustedes se preguntaran que hago aquí- dijo voldemort con un tono de voz fria-bueno estoy aquí porque quiero que presenciencien La CEREMONIA - hary y ron no sabian que hacer estaban pasmados y draco igual -les presento a mi prometida - y con un movimiento e su varita aprecio a hermione con el vestido blanco ella no s epodia mover - -dejala ¡!!-dijo ron -callate niño!!...............se preguntaran porque ella ella tiene poderes muy fuertes que me haran mas fuerte asi que ......-trono los dedos y hermione desperto intento correr pero voldemort la tomo por el brazo -ahora di que me amas ¡!- -nunca!!-dijo Hermione con una lagrima -dilo ¡!!- -no- -cruciatus- dijo voldemort y Hermione se tiro al suelo , no podia soportar el dolor dejo de sentirlo cuando voldemort -vas a decirlo o vas a esperar a que tome soluciones mas drásticas - -no!! Jamas dire eso- -bueno entonces................veritas(hechizo que te obliga a decir la verdad a lo que te preguntan) ¿por quien darias tu vida en esta escuela? -Todos estaban viendo la escena con miedo y desesperación sobre todo hary y ron que no podian hacer nada con voldemort y todos esos mortifagos tenian que hacer algo pero no sabian que -Draco Malfoy- dijo hermione draco se quedo petrificado por el daria su vida Hermione tenia que ayudarla -finite incantatum(creo que se escribe asi) -dijo voldemort y después dijo -bien hermione asi que Malfoy si no dices lo que te pedi lo matare -lucius no dijo nada hermione estaba apunto de hablar cunado alguien interfirió -no hermione no lo agas-grito draco -draco-susurro Hermione -dilo ¡!-le grito a hermione -expelliarmus -grito Malfoy y voldemort salio volando no muy lejos colagusano hiba a ayudarlo pro voldemort le dijo que no lo hiciera ya que solo eran unos muchachos pero en eso aprovecharon hary y ron para meterse en la pelea draco corrio con hermione y la jalo del brazo -Hermione vamonos de aquí - -no podemos dejar a hary y a ron -dijo Hermione -no podemos hacer nada- en eso escucho un grito -RON!!!- era hary ron estaba tendido en el suelo ...muerto-maldito -no te preocupes pronto le harás compañía-dijo voldemort -avada k-.... -expelliarmus- voldemort se callo al suelo estupido niño -se dirijio a Malfoy quien era el que le habia mandado el hechizo y dijo la palabra imperdonable-avada kedavra!! Pero en eso hermione se atravesó y ............... empujo a draco logrando esquivar el hechizo -gracias - -no hay tiempo para eso hay que hacer algo - dijo hermione- ve y ayuda a hary y yo intentare deshacer el hehcizo de dumbledore -hary -vamos hay que hacer algo -si pero que -tonots sus poderes no pueden con los mios -dijo voldemort en tono burlon -tal vez no los de ellos peor los mios si -era dumbleodre voldemort volteo a verlo en eso todos los mortifagos desaparecieron (ya que si dumbledore los reconocia ya saben que pasaria) y voldemort quedo solo lo volteo a ver y le dijo -esto no se va a quedar asi -y desaparecio  
  
hary hermione corrieron hacia ron que estaba muerto porque ron porque???- hermione estaba llorando -ojala pudiera hacer algo en eso ron abrio los ojos esta vivo!!!! Pero como?-dijo hary no puede estar vivo - dijo draco sorprendido -hola hermione estas bien-dijo la voz adormecida de ron -si ron pero tu como ....es que ..... estabas muerto ....voldemort te hizo el hechizo y....- -si pero ...............- ~*%______flash back _____ %*~  
  
-expelliarmus -dijo draco -colagusano vete yo puedo con estos tontos- dijo voldemort desde el suelo -vamos ron-dijo hary en eso ron lanzo una serie de hechizos -avada kedavra - grito voldemort y ron se tiro al suelo pero a la hora de tirarse se pego en la cabeza con una mesa y se desmayo ron!!!-grito harry  
  
~*%______fin del flash back______%*~  
  
-sea que te desmayaste !!-grito Hermione de felicidad -si me duele mucho la cabeza por cierto- -casi me matas del susto-dijo hary luego draco tomo a Hermione por la mano  
  
-gracias por salvarme draco- dijo hermione -tu me salvaste ami del avada kedavra de voldemort - -y tu de que viviera toma mi vida con el - dijo Hermione con los ojos llorosos -te amo -yo tambien ........-dijo draco apenado-lo que paso en el lago.....-fue interrumpido por q´sus labios chocaron con los de Hermione se dieron un beso muy calido y esta vez no lo dio por concluido esta vez duro hasta que se les acabo el aire ..........fin  
  
___________________________________#*#____________________________________ bueno this is how the story ends la verdad es que puede sonar un poco jalada la parte de ron y eso pero si quieren pueden dejarlo enque se murio jeje se que en algunas partes me equivoque como por ejemlo en un capitulo puse fiesta de navidad en vez de halloween y en uno digo que tiene 15 años y en otro 16 pero bueno el punto es que le entiendan pero es mi primer fic asi qe para el proximo lo hare mejor jejeje gracias alomejor luego le puedo poner una continuación pero por ahora aquí termina  
  
gracias su amiga "#$% Paulina Malfoy %$#" 


End file.
